Deeply Madly
by iceley11
Summary: misunderstandings lead  to pain... suck at summaries, sorry,,,  YukixShu...please be patient for the next chap of i offer my last song...thanks...i want to write something from a Shu POV!help!


Shuichi's been late for about two hours now. Yuki wondered if the brat got stuck in traffic or something, but hell he knew the brat well enough to know that nothing whatsoever can hinder him from coming home on time unless he chooses it to. Jeez, he couldn't stop thinking about the little idiot and what possible trouble he could've gotten himself into on his way home. Last time he came home, the police knocked on his door and gave Shuichi a ticket for over speeding, even though the singer was on foot. How's that possible? Yuki learned not to ask.

Finally getting irritated that he could not even type a single word, he stood up, put his jacket on and decided to fetch Shuichi from NG, if he was still here at least. Walking out and locking the door behind him, Yuki walked towards the elevator. Not really expecting anything, what he saw blew his lid off.

There was Shuichi lying on the elevator floor, looking at him with eyes as innocent as ever… and with a man snuggling on his neck and was between his legs!

"Yuki?" the singer said softly as if Yuki hadn't just caught him.

Yuki felt rage slowly envelop him. The scene was hideous for his sight, how dare Shuichi speak his name as if it was nothing?!

Before Yuki knew it, he had already kicked the other man off Shuichi and was dragging the singer by the wrist to his apartment. After opening the door and kicking it close behind them, he roughly pushed the singer to the bed and pinned the small body with his own, ravishing those lips that he claimed as his and his alone to kiss. Shuichi muttered something, but the rage Yuki felt made him deaf.

He turned the singer around and tore his clothes off his tiny body so that Shuichi's bare back was under his now equally bare chest. He pulled those pants followed by tearing Shuichi's new boxers. He lifted the singer's waist a little higher and without warning shoved himself inside Shuichi earning a loud sharp cry. After letting the abrupt bliss, he started moving roughly against the slimmer body in front of him. He fucked Shuichi the way he deserved to be fucked; hard, fast and painful.

It was a few minutes after, when Yuki's anger had finally melted into something softer and coming once inside of Shu but decided to continue fucking the singer anyway, that he realized Shuichi's been crying all the time, muffling the sobs by pressing his face to the soft sheets and pillows. Yuki could see that the boy's knuckles had become white, probably from grasping the sheets too tightly because of the pain. His eyes, though unseen by pink haired brat, became guilty, slowly followed by a pain in his chest he couldn't stop. He slowed his thrusts and gentled his hands, trying to caress Shuichi's backside as if to lessen the pain he's already caused him.

After a few more minutes and coming for the second time, he finally pulled his cock out. He sat on the edge of the bed looking regretfully at the small figure hugging himself under the sheets. Yuki could still hear the sobs though hey had become a little softer. When he couldn't bear to hear them anymore but knew that they wouldn't stop, he decided to step out of the room and light a cigarette; he knew that would help him feel better, or at least make him think a little clearer.

He had just taken a drag when his doorbell rang' he looked at the wall clock and saw that it was already eleven o'clock. Who in the world would knock on his door at this time of the day? And just when he wasn't feeling all too generous to make a polite face. He walked towards the door and opened it, only to be seeing a man, about four to five years older than he is, looking straight at him with a black eye and swollen lip. It took Yuki a few seconds to realize that this was the same man he saw inside the elevator with Shuichi. He dropped his cigarette and he knew his eyes had probably turned red out of anger. He had just raised his hand, ready to beat the shit out of the guy when he heard the pleas.

"No! Please!" the guy said putting his arms in front of him for protection and backing up at least two steps, "Please let me explain!" he said again

Yuki didn't know why, but something inside him forced him to calm down. He looked straight at the guy who had finally realized that Yuki had lowered his hands, though from the way he squealed he knew that his eyes still showed fury.

"Please, Mr. Eiri Yuki, it was all a misunderstanding!" he said dropping to his knees and leaning his head close to the floor. "Mr. Shindou and I really weren't doing anything!" he said as he looked back straight at Yuki's eyes.

"What shit are you talking about? I just saw you-"

"It was a misunderstanding! You see, I followed him to get his autograph for my daughter; I promised her, you see, that once I get to Tokyo, I'd get her a picture or at least a autograph of her idol," the man said pulling a picture of a girl around twelve years old from his pocket, "while entering the elevator, I stumbled in and well, landed on top of him after which you saw us…" he said uncomfortably and blushing out of embarrassment, Yuki thought at least, "But I swear that was it!" he said backing up again as if he expected Yuki to hit him.

Yuki's temper had calmed down, but damn now he felt like an asshole for beating up a father, "you have a daughter?" was all he could manage to say.

"Well, yes…" the guy replied almost hesitantly, "I was a teenager and her mother was five years older than I was so-"

"Enough," Yuki snarled. He didn't need to hear the man's life story for heaven's sake. "What's her name, and give me your address, I'll tell Shuichi to send her something once he… wakes up…" he said feeling his stomach churn.

In a few seconds, the man had given him what he had asked for and left quickly as if his life depended on each step he took.

Yuki stepped back inside the house and dropped himself to the couch feeling like a wuss. Shit. He had just hurt Shuichi for all the wrong reasons… _shallow minded idiot…_he thought bitterly. He stood up and went back to his room to check on the singer. What had he just done? Damn it, he was so pissed at himself right now. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Shuichi's chest rose and fell breathing calmly and sleeping softly. Looking at the boy, Yuki wondered how he could ever make it up to him. Even taking him for several dates for three consecutive weeks didn't even seem to be enough to compensate.

He had just stood up and to take a glass of water from the kitchen when he felt a slight tug on his long sleeve, "Yuki?" Shuichi whispered softly albeit his voice was hoarse. "Yuki… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I didn't mean… it was so fast… I was stupid… I thought…" he said though no coherent sentence was even formed.

Unconsciously, Yuki darted to the boy and wrapped him in his soft yet possessive embrace, "what the hell are you talking about, idiot?" he said feeling guilty and shameful at the same time.

"Yuki, I didn't… I love you Yuki!" the singer said reciprocating the embrace, wrapping Yuki in his warm thin arms.

"Don't be sorry Shuichi. That man came here and explained after I… I was the stupid one, you idiot. I didn't ask, I just assumed… it was just a misunderstanding so don't be sorry…" he said running his hands through the soft hair of the boy in his arms. He felt the tears spilling from the other man's eyes, but he couldn't even tell him not to cry. How could he when he caused it to happen.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Shuichi was back to his healing sleep. Yuki knew that the boy's body was going to hurt like hell the next day, and decided to call that K guy to tell him that the singer probably won't be going to work for the next few days.

He won't be working much on his novel either, as it seemed. The least he could do was to play nurse until the pain had completely disappeared, and it's not just the physical pain he's referring to.

Looking at the naked boy under the sheets, Yuki realized something he was afraid to admit before. He was too busy marveling at how Shuichi could have ever fallen in love with a pompous jerk like him that he didn't notice he had fallen in love with the brat too, and was just deeply madly in love. Shit, just the thought of Shuichi being touched by anyone other than himself sent sparks of fury blazing in his head. Exactly when did it happen? Eiri doubted he'll ever know. It hurt him that he had hurt Shuichi in finding that out, but was at least comforted with the knowledge that somehow, the singer would understand…


End file.
